Zero Room
by tsunayoshi yuzuru
Summary: Hanya sebuah fic pendek bercerita tentang Law yang dapat shift malam, dan bertemu gadis kecil yang sedang bermain bola, bad summary


**Disclaimare**

**One Piece Belong To Eiichiro Oda**

**Warning**

**OOC, Typo, Abal, Gaje, Penulis amatir, Kurang Horor :(**

*****mulai*** **

Sudah seminggu Law bekerja di Hospital East Blue, di Yokohama. Sebelumnya ia bekerja di Hospital South Blue di Hokaido, tapi karena istrinya Monet dimutasikan kerjanya di kantor telekomunikasi di Yokohama, Law yang tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari istrinya, memutuskan untuk pindah kerja ke Yokohama. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya praktek sift malam. Setelah melakukan operasi jantung dari jam delapan hingga jam sebelas malam, ia pun kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Operasi ini benar-benar melelahkannya, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk membeli kopi kaleng, di mesin penjual minuman di dekat kantin.

Malam itu suasana lorong rumah sakit tampak sepi, karena semua pasien sudah tertidur. Para suster yang jaga malam juga sedang ada di tempat kerjanya. Angin malam tampak berhembus sepoi-sepoi, menerbangkan helaian rambutnya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara bola yang dipantulkan ke lantai. Penasaran ia pun mencari keberadaan suara bola tersebut. Setelah beberapa lama mencari asal suara tersebut, Law akhirnya menemukan seorang gadis kecil yang rambutnya di kuncir dua. Gadis kecil tersebut memantul-mantulkan bolanya ke lantai, sambil berkata sesuatu.

_"Satu bola... Dua bola... Tiga bola... Empat bola... Lima bola..."_

Perlahan Law menghampiri gadis itu, dan menepuk bahu gadis kecil tersebut. Wajah gadis itu sungguh pucat, apakah ia sakit? begitulah yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Tapi gadis itu tidak memakai pakaian untuk pasien, gadis kecil itu memakai kimono berwarna biru tua, senada dengan warna matanya yang biru kelam.

"Hei, Bocah tidak seharusnya bermain malam-malam di rumah sakit, itu mengganggu pasien," seperti biasa nada bicara Law dingin, ketika memperingatkan gadis kecil itu untuk tidak bermain bola di rumah sakit pada malam hari.

"Dokter saya tersesat. Okaa-san sakit, saya tidak tahu dimana kamarnya." Law hanya menghela nafas ketika mendengar penjelasan dari gadis kecil tersebut, ternyata hanya anak yang tersesat.

"Baiklah kau tahu dimana kamar Kaa-san mu?"

"Ruang VIP mawar kamar nomor nol."

"Kamar nomor nol di ruang VIP mawar? memangnya ada? kau yakin bocah?" gadis itu kecil itu tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk. Sebenarnya Law tidak yakin ada kamar nomor nol di ruang VIP mawar, tapi akhirnya dia pun membantu gadis kecil itu untuk menemukan kamar ibunya. Law pun menggandeng tangan kecil gadis tersebut, dan entah kenapa Law merasa tangan anak kecil tersebut begitu dingin. Yah mungkin karena malam ini semakin dingin.

Setelah lama mencari akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan nomor nol di ruang VIP mawar. Letaknya tepat di sebelah kiri kamar nomor satu. Jujur ia baru sadar kalau di sebelah kiri kamar nomor satu ada kamar nomor nol. Yah mungkin karena Law masih baru di sini jadi ia tidak tahu. Law membuka kenop pintu kamar tersebut, suasana ruang tersebut tampak gelap. Ia pun mencari-cari tombol lampu, dan saat menemukannya langsung saja dinyalakannya.

Saat melihat isi ruang tersebut, keningnya tampak berkerut. Tidak ada apapun di kamar ini, hanya kasur kosong yang tidak tersentuh oleh apapun, dan sebuah meja kecil di sebelahnya. Ia pun akhirnya bertanya pada gadis itu kamar yang benar, karena tidak ada seorang pun yang tinggal di kamar rawat tersebut. Tapi saat ia menoleh gadis kecil itu tidak ada dimana pun. Ia pun keluar dari kamar tersebut dan mencari-cari keberadaan gadis tersebut.

Nihil gadis itu tidak ada dimanapun. Kening Law semakin berkerut, ini semakin aneh. Kemudian ia pun mencoba kembali ke kamar nomor nol tersebut, mungkin gadis kecil itu ada di dalam. Tapi saat ia kembali kamar nol sudah tidak ada lagi, yang ada kamar nomor satu, berada paling pojok di ruang VIP mawar ini. Law benar-benar bingung sekarang. Rasanya tadi benar-benar ada kamar nomor nol, tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada.

Dia memutuskan untuk mencoba mencari di tempat lain, tapi ternyata usahanya sia-sia. Tidak ada kamar nomor nol, dan ia juga tidak menemukan gadis kecil itu. Kemudian ia pun mencoba untuk melihat dikamar nomor satu, mungkin tadi ia salah lihat. Tapi sebelum ia membuka kenop pintu kamar tersebut, seseorang sudah membuka pintu duluan. Seorang wanita berambut orange, dengan pakaian ala suster keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Dokter Law sedang apa di sini?" tanya suster tersebut. Law terdiam, ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Dokter Law?"

"Ah...maaf Nami, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya balik Law.

"Dokter Law ini, di tanya malah balik tanya, ya sudahlah. Tadi Luffy menekan bell untuk pasien, jadi aku datang ke kamarnya, ternyata dia cuma ingin minta minum. Huh, mengganggu pekerjaanku saja."

"Luffy? maksudnya pacarmu, yang cidera pada saat main basket itu?"

"Dia bukan pacarku dokter," jawab Nami dengan raut kesal, tapi Law bisa menangkap rona merah di wajahnya.

"Lagipula dokter, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, tadi."

"Ah...yah Nami di ruang VIP ini apakah ada kamar nomor nol?"

"Ish... dokter ini selalu begitu, ditanya malah balik tanya. Eh tunggu, kamar nomor nol? tidak ada tuh kamar dengan nomor tersebut."

"Kau yakin."

"Tentu saja dokter aku kan sudah dua tahun bekerja di sini sebagai suster, jadi mana mungkin aku salah."

"Tapi rasanya tadi..."

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang, dengan jas dokter membalut kemeja motif bunga-bunganya.

"Dokter Robin / Robin," ujar Nami dan Law bersamaan.

"Nah, Nami, Law, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? tidak boleh ngerumpi di rumah sakit yah," ungkap dokter bernama Robin itu.

"Siapa yang ngerumpi Dokter Robin, aku habis dari kamar Luffy, dia minta minum tadi," jelas Nami.

"Mengambilkan minum, atau pacaran Nami?" goda Robin.

"Ish... Dokter Law dan Dokter Robin ini sama saja, Luffy itu bukan pacarku, dia cuma sahabatku!" Robin hanya bisa tertawa kecil, saat mendengar sanggahan Nami, dengan raut wajah yang memerah.

"Lalu kalau dokter Law sedang apa di sini?" tanya Robin pada Law.

"Aku hanya menanyakan pada Nami apakah di sini ada kamar nomor nol, dan Nami bilang tidak ada," jawab Law jujur.

"Kamar nomor nol? Law jangan-jangan kau bertemu seorang gadis kecil yang bermain bola, yang memintamu mencari kamar nomor nol?" tanya Robin kemudian, dan itu membuat ekspresi Law berubah terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya balik Law.

"Dulu pernah ada cerita di rumah sakit ini, pernah ada pasien penyakit jantung yang di rawat di kamar VIP ini. Dia punya anak perempuan yang selalu menunggunya sambil main bola. Selain suka bermain bola anak ini juga suka berhitung, dan angka yang paling disukainya adalah angka nol..." Nami yang mempunyai firasat kalau cerita ini akan mengarah ke arah yang seram langsung menutup telinganya tidak mau dengar. Bisa dibilang Nami takut hal-hal begituan.

"Suatu ketika pasien itu meninggal, dan itu membuat sang anak terkejut, ia pun berlari keluar rumah sakit dan saat berada di tengah jalan, ia tertabrak truk dan tewas seketika... kudengar jika kau melihat seorang gadis yang bermain bola sambil menghitung, dan memintamu membantu mencari kamar ibunya, itu mungkin arwah penasaran si anak perempuan, dan anak itu tidak pernah ingat kamar tempat ibunya pernah dirawat, sehingga ia hanya menyebut kamar nol, nol yang berarti angka yang disukainya..." lanjut Robin mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Jadi anak tadi dan kamar nol yang tadi..." Robin hanya tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Law ketika mendengar pernyataan dari Law, dan meninggalkan Law sendirian. Yah bisa dibilang Nami sudah kembali ke kamar Luffy, takut sepertinya. Sementara Law hanya memijat keningnya yang pusing, tidak mau memikirkan kejadian tadi.

Sepeninggal Law, Robin dan Nami, lorong VIP mawar mendadak sepi, dari tempat itu muncul seorang gadis berkuncir dua yang membawa bola. Terlihat ia memasuki kamar nomor nol... dan mulai bermain lagi.

_"Satu bola...dua bola...tiga bola... empat bola...lima bola..."_

*****END*****

**Satu lagi cerita horor yang kubuat, dan lagi-lagi aku tidak yakin ini horor atau tidak. Tapi sekarang aku mengambil karakter dari One Piece, bukan dari Naruto.**

**Semoga pembaca suka :D **


End file.
